


[Podfic] Really Guys?

by RsCreighton



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Lists, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Stairs, instructions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5591191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan shares some thoughts about safety.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Really Guys?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heriros (marianas)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marianas/gifts).
  * Inspired by [really guys?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/640739) by [bestliars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestliars/pseuds/bestliars). 



> Thanks to bestliars for having blanket permission!

**Title:**   Really Guys  
 **Author:**   bestliars  
 **Reader:**   RsCreighton  
 **Length:**   2:30  
 **Format:**   MP3 & Streaming  


[Mobile Streaming Click Here"](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/ITPE/2015/Ready/%5bHockey%20RPF%5d%20Really%20Guys.mp3)

[**Download MP3**](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/ITPE/2015/Ready/%5bHockey%20RPF%5d%20Really%20Guys.mp3)  
_(Right-Click, Save. THANK YOU, PARAKA! <3)_


End file.
